reddeadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:GTAAAF
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Red Dead Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Rockstar Games logo.svg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Playsonic2 (Discusión) 23:08 14 abr 2010 El Nuevo Skin por Red Dead Respuestas Hola, Mi nombre es Nic y yo soy un miembro del equipo de Wikia Gaming. Quieres ayuda con un nuevo skin por Red Dead Respuestas? Pudo ayudarte si quieres. Lo siento por los errores de espanol. - Wagnike2 03:41 25 may 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry. I speak english too :P. For now we're fine so don't need help now. I will contact you if I need help. GTAAAF 04:11 25 may 2010 (UTC) :: Which is good to know, haha. I was actually challenging myself to use Spanish more - I graduated like a year ago with it as a major, but since then haven't really had any opportunities to use it. And I realized that I need to use it more before I begin to not know it at all. Which means, I'll probably be editing on here more for the practice. - Wagnike2 04:21 25 may 2010 (UTC) :::Ok. GTAAAF 04:23 25 may 2010 (UTC) Un favor .bg1 { background-image: url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/rdr/es/images/9/98/Bg.jpg); } .bg2 { background-image: url(http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100525061745/rdr/es/images/a/a5/Bg2.jpg); } .bg3 { background-image: url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/rdr/es/images/b/b2/Bg-top3.jpg); } Puedes añadirlo al Wikia.css? Sino, muchas plantillas se verán mal-- 13:06 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Transparencia. Hola! Me podrías decir cómo poner trasparencia a la wiki? Aqui estoy Imágenes Mira con qué derecho te crees tú para eliminar las fotos que hago. Para eliminar una sólo que lleva un rato de Photoshop sube otra que ya me parece que te la tienes muy creida. ¿Por qué no eliminas también todas las de los logros que he tenido que buscar, recortar y subir eh?. Desde luego esto no vá a quedar así.-- 05:50 9 feb 2011 (UTC) :Yo avisé que Todas las imágenes sin licencia y sin nombre descriptivo serán eliminadas sin previo aviso. Respeten las normas de las imágenes. Ahora si no leen, no prestan atención, no etc. No es mi problema. El aviso ya estaba desde hace mucho. Si no hacen caso a los avisos lástima. Yo no voy a estar agregando las licencias una por una a imágenes que yo no subí. Eso es trabajo de quien los sube. GTAAAF 15:53 9 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Y responsabilidad de los administradores también, pero es más fácil borrarlas que poner la correspondiente licencia.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 16:07 9 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Si yo coloco las licencias, entonces ellos nunca van a aprender a colocarlas por si mismos. Ya pasó en la GTE. GTAAAF 16:56 9 feb 2011 (UTC) ::::Si les borras las más de 20 imágenes sin darles ninguna explicación, lo único que haces es enfadarlos, aprenden a odiarte.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 17:53 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Todas las imágenes tenían su licencia y no escribas con letras tan grandes que veo perféctamente. Aparte son fotos mías no de ningún sitio así que no hagas el "Vini Vidi Vinci" conmigo porque no te vale. Vamos a estar aquí pendiente de lo que tú digas o dejes de decir, que cuesta menos trabajo mandar un mensaje en la discusión que borrar 14 fotos y menos tiempo. Aquí llega Condemorrrrr 16:11 9 feb 2011 (UTC) :Las imágenes que borré no las tenían. Aunque las hayas hecho vos, si o si deben tener alguna licencia. Todas las imágenes que se usan en los artículos deben tener licencia. GTAAAF 16:58 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Es muy raro que se me hayan pasado tantas licencias con casi 3000 fotos subidas a mi wiki y casi 2000 a su onónima inglesa. Pero vuelvo a repetir, son muchas horas de búsqueda de fotos y de Photoshop para que alguien venga sin impunidad a tirarte todo el trabajo. Así que quédate con la wiki y que se hunda en la miseria y ya está que ser administrador en un sitio es ser cabeza visible y editar más que nadie si cabe, no venir cada 15 dias a borrar lo que no te parezca bien y lo digo para todos, una wiki es de todos, hay muchos puntos de vista y muchas maneras de hacer artículos. A Dios gracias en mi wiki (Que no es mía pero he hecho 1035 artículos a pulso) cuando alguen hace algo, sólo me limito si acaso a arreglar errores ortográficos y no a cambiarlo si no me parece bien la manera expuesta. Ahí os quedais, lástima de este gran juego.--Aquí llega Condemorrrrr 19:45 9 feb 2011 (UTC)